In recent years, the number of resources tends to increase with the introduction of a large scale cloud technology, a bus architecture that can combine resources between different severs, and an I/O switch expansion apparatus that can switch I/O (Input/Output) device allocation between servers.
Further, with the popularity of could technology, the number of unspecified users or administrators increases, so that the number of unspecified or unknown hardware devices increases and decreases randomly. Under these circumstances, it is important how the allocation of resources is managed. The management of the allocation of resources is deeply involved in reducing the cost of the maintenance of the resources and increasing the performance of the server provided to the user.
There is disclosed a method for managing the allocation of resources based on the calculation in a virtual computer system (for example, see Patent Literature 1). A virtual computer system includes a plurality of virtual apparatus for executing applications by sharing physical resources of a computer, a plurality of virtualization means for managing the plurality of virtual apparatus, and a management means for controlling the plurality of virtualization means. The virtual computer system performs first and second optimization calculations by exchanging resource supply information (for example, resource allocation amount) and resource request information between a plurality of virtual apparatus and the management means, in order to actively allocate physical resources.